


Facets

by leighthepeach



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighthepeach/pseuds/leighthepeach
Summary: A collection of moments between Midna and Link. Each chapter is its own stand alone scene.





	1. Torment

Want to suggest a prompt for Midna x Link or peruse my other works? Click here: [X  
K](https://leighthepeach.tumblr.com/)udos and comments are very appreciated!

* * *

 

Bones snap and grind, twisting and morphing the man into a beast. Link cries out at the pain, still excruciating no matter how many times she drags him into the twilight. Human screams turn to a tortured howl, the sound of it ripping through the eerie silence hanging in the air around them.

Midna watches as he stumbles, then falls to the dirt as the howl breaks off with a whine.

Why does he do it? Link knows the torture that comes with stepping into the shrouded lands. She has seen his joints rip from their sockets, his teeth puncture lips to hold back the pain, his fingers claw at his head while his skull groans and fractures, those same fingers turning to paws tipped in sharp points that leave jagged cuts in his skin. And at first she looked for the moment when his blue eyes would snap with anger and resentment, when he would refuse to endure another bout of suffering. But she has since learned that there are no limits to his reckless heroism. If it means sparing another pain, he gladly takes it in their stead and more.

Link collapses, his breath labored. Dark fur trembles as every muscle spasms from the ordeal. Gently, she takes his large head, lifts it onto her lap.

“You big baby,” she mumbles though his eyes have already closed. Her tiny fingers stroke his muzzle, his temple, his ears. And because she knows he is practically dead to the world, her arms slip around his head, cradle it protectively against her chest.

But she doesn’t deserve to pretend to protect him, does she? If not for her, Link would never feel such pain, never have to risk his life again and again to right a wrong he had no part in creating.

Midna’s eyes stray to the chain still dangling from his leg. Perhaps one day he can truly be free.

A hero of legend. So busy saving others, she is terrified he might forget to save himself.


	2. Steadfast

Want to suggest a prompt for Midna x Link or peruse my other works? Click here: [X  
](https://leighthepeach.tumblr.com/)Kudos and comments are very appreciated!

* * *

 

The sun is low over the Gerudo Desert, casting the burnt orange dunes around them into shadows.

Midna reaches out, fingers delicately sweeping over his cheek, as if to draw him closer. Because after all she has said, all the horrible truths laid bare, she is waiting for him to abandon her. For who in their right mind would want to continue on with her? She, who is of an outcast people, shunned and hated by his world. She, who is decended from the wretches the goddesses abhorred enough to force into an entirely different realm. She, who the Spirits of Light mistrust as she wields a magic so ancient and dark that they seem sure it will corrupt her. She, who has dragged Link all over the kingdom, risking his life again and again, suffering injury and terror beyond what any man should have to stand. And yet…

“You’ll come with me… won’t you?” The words tumble from her lips, more desperate than she ever meant to allow.

Those crystal blue eyes widen minutely. “Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

Her hand trembles against his skin.

Link smiles, leaning his head into her fingers. And then his own hand rises to cover hers. His lids drop, and the smile fades slightly.

“I’m not leaving you alone again.” Again, she wants to ask? Her mind spinning to think of a time he has not been there protecting her, fighting for her. And just as she remembers his wolf form lying too still, bloodied and bruised after Zant’s mistreatment, he turns within her grasp so that his lips press softly to her palm.

“No. Not again,” he says simply. And Midna dissolves into his shadow, before she forgets that there are more important things to do than revel in the feel of his mouth against her skin.


	3. Unleash

Want to suggest a prompt for Midna x Link (please feel free!) or peruse my other works? Click here: [X  
](https://leighthepeach.tumblr.com/)Kudos and comments are very appreciated!

Thank you so much to those of you who have commented on this work! I am truly grateful for every word.

* * *

 

They fight as one. Midna's magic focuses on targeting the enemies, bringing them within her energy field. Link's teeth and claws make the most of the enhanced damage.

She laughs, a mad little giggle as he takes them down, a streak of black and white upon the shadowed field. Small fingers grip tight to his fur, her small form leaning and shifting with his each lunge and pull, a synchronized dance they perform to perfection.

Until.

One fiend lunges for the wolf’s legs, and as he feints to avoid it, others slam into his flank. A sudden scream, the cry equal parts outrage and pain as Midna is torn from his back by the latter, taking fistfuls of his fur in her desperation to hold on.

The bokoblins shriek in delight, their grimy hands holding fast to her arms, her torso, her helmet. And then it becomes a fight as the stupid creatures vie for control of their prize.

“Let go of me! You bastards!” Another cry as the two unite only a moment, slamming her into the ground. Her head jolts and then Midna goes limp.

And then the night explodes, a snarl erupting from the wolf whose blue eyes burn. And there is no hesitation as he springs forward, incisors sinking into the nearest enemy, ripping out its throat. Muzzle red and dripping, Link turns to the others. Only then does the horde begin to realize its grave mistake.

Terrified, two rush him, weapons sinking into his shoulder, his neck. But he no longer seems to feel the pain. Instead he almost seems to smile in a grisly show of teeth before he surges forward, ramming his head into one, sending the bokoblin flying. The other cannot even begin to run before its neck snaps between his jaws. And for perhaps the first time, Link earns his title.  _Beast_. All vicious bites and heavy blows, he attacks with a savagery that leaves his foes scrambling to escape.

But they won’t. Oh no. Any chance of their survival, of mercy, died when they dared to touch her.  
Bones snap with sharp cracks, flesh rips into bloody ribbons.

And still he is not satisfied.

Not until he reaches her. Whining, Link nudges her hip.  _Wake up, wake up.._.  _Damn this form!_  He aches to reach for her with human hands, cradle her in his arms til she wakes. But no, he must settle for bumping her with his muzzle, standing guard over her. 

A small groan and her brows pull tight. Slowly, fiery eyes flutter open, take in the carnage around her, focus in on him. The scarlet dripping down his chin, oozing from wounds decorating his shaking limbs. And the depths of her gaze mirror his own fear.

“You made a mess!” Her lips tilt, a farce of the smirk he knows. And he could bark a laugh, spread his lips into a smile. Pretend that seeing her slump to the ground didn’t make his heart turn to ice.

No. As she regains her feet, he closes the space between them, the space that never should have existed. His chin hooks over her shoulder, pulls her into his chest. 

“Link!”

Even as she protests, her hands slide around his neck, fingers tangle in his fur and pull.  _Hold me_.

His head tilts further, tucks her tight against him.  _I will._


End file.
